Dr. Kondraki
Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: '''████████ Kondraki, 'King of the Booooterflies' (Informal nickname given by other researchers) '''Origin: SCP Foundation (Extended Canon) Gender: Male Age: 40s ~ 50s (Joined the Foundation at 35) Classification: Human, Field Researcher, Photographer, Head of Research for Site 17, Administrator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Is able to photograph entities otherwise unable to be detected (With SCP-515-ARC), Light Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement with SCP-515-ARC (The flash of the camera is strong enough to cause third degree burns at a close range, and blind enemies even from a mid ranged distance), Weapon Mastery (Firearms and Sabre), Animal Manipulation (SCP-408) (Has a pheromone that causes the colony to fight for him and take his orders), Invisibility and Illusion Creation with SCP-408, Fire Manipulation with SCP-295-1 (An incendiary weapon akin to a grenade that causes fires that spread anomalously fast), Regeneration (High-Low), Statistics Amplification, and Disease/Pain Resistance with SCP-427, Likely has resistance against other Illusion Creators and Invisibility users (has consistently caught SCPs that had these abilities where the Foundation had failed), and many other abilities with weaponized SCPs (Stated that he spearheaded 33 separate SCP weaponization projects) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought with and rode SCP-682 and survived, competed with 083-D, who had previously fought SCP-076 to a standstill. SCP-295-1's fires were strong enough to burn down a building of this size much faster than a normal incendiary) Speed: Superhuman 'with '''Supersonic+ '''reactions and combat speed (Had fought and kept up with SCP-083-D, who had fought on even terms with SCP-076-2) 'Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Survived injuries from SCP-682 and 083-D), higher with SCP-408 (The colony can temporarily shield him from large attacks that would have otherwise killed him) Stamina: 'High (Was able to pursue Clef while sustaining bullet wounds, rode 682 throughout a containment site while avoiding attacks from it, wasn't tired after running an extended time from SCP-083-D) 'Range: 'Extended melee range with his sabre, several meters with SCP-515-ARC and SCP-291-1, several dozen meters with firearms '''Standard Equipment: '''A colony of SCP-408, SCP-515-ARC, His sabre, Various firearms and other weaponized SCPs 'Intelligence: Genius (A high ranking researcher of the SCP Foundation, an unparalleled expert in catching SCPs with abilities that make them unable to be perceived. Outsmarted 083 and large portions of the Foundation itself on multiple occasions) Weaknesses: If the pheromone that keeps 408 under his control is somehow negated, he would be unable to contact them or maintain any Illusions. He can only use 427 for a limited time (An hour) before it adversely affects him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'SCP-408:' A cluster of anomalous butterflies that have an unspecified symbiotic relationship with Kondraki. The cluster has a hive-mind with varying intelligence (depending on how large the cluster is at the time) and acts as Kondraki's first line of defense and main stealth tactic. They can group together and change their colors in order to create a near perfect camouflage or a hyper-realistic 3-D illusion. It has been known to create terrifying illusions to scare attackers away when necessary. While having known to block bullet fire to protect Kondraki, they tend to dissipate and/or lose effectiveness as they take in more damage. *'SCP-515-ARC: '''Kondraki's camera, as well as his major offensive tool. The camera is an amalgamation of different SCPs ranging from SCP-143 alloyed metal to a lens comprise of SCP-408 cells. The end-product of the cross-testing is a camera capable of capturing images of any living being via taking a picture of their 'essence', even when invisible or undetectable. The camera's flash creates a large burst of energy similar to concentrated sunlight, causing third degree burns and temporary blindness when at close-range. As for rate of fire, the camera takes flash shots at the same speed of a Nikon D3 camera, so it can be considered to be semi-automatic. Others '''Notable Victories:' Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's Profile (Speed Equalized, Kirito had everything except his Project Alicization powers and equipment) Sombra (Overwatch) Sombra's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized and SCP-427 was restricted) Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss' Profile (Note: Post Timeskip Weiss with Summons restricted and Speed Equalized) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack (Verse)) Jack's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, both had access to all their equipment) Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY) Velvet's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized) Neopolitan (RWBY) Neopolitan's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized) Adam Taurus (RWBY) Adam's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Neo (The Matrix) Neo's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Ryley Robinson (Subnautica) Ryley's Profile (Ryley had all his High 8-C equipment and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Animal Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8